Beware of Girlfriends
by sleepy.cat.zzz
Summary: Kagome's friends have caught wind of Inuyasha, and think he's a teen killer... this could get a bit troublesome... cute 1shot plz R


Disclaimer: Do not own nething, if I did, I wouldn't b writing fanfics.

The names of Kagome's friends' r random.

Plz, no flames. But I do like to eat toasted marshmallows while reading reviews.

Beware of Girlfriends

Does anyone remember the episode where Kagome tells her friends about Inuyasha in a roundabout way at McDonald's, then they tell her that if some homicidal jerk is hitting on her she should dump him and get a nice bf, like Hojo! Anyways, im going to expand on that conversation.

Kagome couldn't believe to what extent her friends were checking out Inuyasha, even though they didn't know his name. But now they were making sure that he wasn't doing anything that she didn't want with her. 'It's amazing what one or two sentences can make.' She thought, remembering that lunch…

Flashback

"I can't believe what a jerk he is!" Kagome said over greasy McDonald's fries.

"Is he cute?" asked one of her friends,

"Why's he such a jerk?" another asked, Kagome decided to answer the second question,

"He keeps dragging me into fights and is sooooo rude to me afterwards."

"What type of fights, verbal? Or physical?" asked a third friend.

"Physical and he's always getting hurt." She replied

"Does he win, and what happens to his opponents afterwards anyways?"

"He wins against almost everyone except for his brother, and it really depends and it depends on who he's fighting. For the majority of the population he kills his opponents,"

"Kagome," one of her friends interrupted, "I don't think you should be seeing this guy."

"Why?"

"Because he's a homicidal manic."

End of Flashback

As it turned out, while she was away, they had gone through police documents and had dragged up pictures of every teenaged criminal in the Tokyo area had made her go through them.  Now they were in her house, inspecting everything. They had decided to start with her wardrobe.

"Found something!" one of her friends, Nikki, called out in a singsong voice, holding up her yellow sweatshirt with a little duck on it.  On the edge of the sleeve was a little blood stain. 'Drat' she thought 'I knew I shouldn't have worn yellow, stains so easily'. 

"Oh, this poor skirt!" screeched Mimi, another friend, holding up a skirt that had a long, badly repaired skirt.

"A hair!" exclaimed her third friend, Yuki, holding up a long, silvery hair as Nikki and Mimi crowded around, peering at it with random extra large magnifying glasses.

"It can't be one of her family's"

"Defiantly a dye job, puckish."

"Hey, look what I found!" sang Lydia, the only one not to go see the hair, holding up a makeshift bandage of some of Inuyasha's inner robe, still stained with some fading blood.

"That's it Kagome, we're keeping watch on you 24/7. Just let this punk try to get his hands on you again." 'Drat' thought Kagome, 'how am I going to get back to Inuyasha and the others?"

True to their word, Nikki, Mimi, Yuki, or Lydia was with Kagome every hour of the day and night. It was a small wonder Inuyasha didn't come bounding out of the well any minute.  In the Fudel Era

"Damne this branch!" said Inuyasha, failing yet again to either move or cut the large branch of the scarred tree that had fallen into the well.

--A few days later—

Kagome had had a few relaxing days acting like a normal girl again.  But one morning she woke up to find Inuyasha sitting on her windowsill.

"You sure took you time." He said.

"Eek," she squeaked, "quick, put this one." She tossed him a hat.

"Why?" he inquired, obediently putting in over his ears.

"I have a friend sleeping over, and she and the rest won't let me out of their sight.

"Kagome? Who are you talking to?" asked a sleepy Yuki, rubbing her eyes. Quietly, Kagome whispered sit, and Inuyasha quickly disappeared from sight with a bit of a thump as he landed on the tiles below.

"No one." She said, sweatdropping and making a note to pack supplies.

Kagome sneaked out of her house as Yuki was having her shower and breathed a sigh of relief, then met Inuyasha outside the well house.

"You finally made it, " he said sarcastically.

"I had to get away from my frie-" she was cut short by the rest of the gang who was coming up the steps.

"Kagome!" Nikki shouted, "who's that up there?!"

"ER, No One!" but they weren't fooled, they came bounding up the steps, and before you could say anything they were in front of them.

"Gasp! Is he…" she trailed off, fishing in her pocket for something and came up with a Ziploc bag with the hair in it.

"It is!" she said, holding it up against his hair.

"Then maybe…" said Mimi, grabbing his sleeve and pulling it up to show that the white under layer had been ripped in roughly the bandage's shape.

"What's up?" asked Yuki, who had just come out.

"It's _him_!" Lydia finished, then they all started on him with things like 'what have you been doing to Kagome?' 'Who did you kill?' etc.

"Kagome, we'd better leave, the rest will be waiting." Said Inuyasha hurriedly, then, he suddenly stiffened and sniffed the air.

"Damn." He said as the girls gasped, "Fire demon."

"I'll get my bow." Said Kagome, running into the house.  Suddenly, the well house door slammed open, and there stood the fire demon, flames spurting from its nostrils.  Inuyasha moved protectively in front of Kagome's friends, drawing Tetseiga (or something). Almost immediately, an arrow flew out of the window and thudded into the wood beside the demon's head. Inuyasha saw the demon look up and he glanced up to see Kagome standing in the window, an arrow fitted on her bow, ready to fire again. The demon was faster though; he blew fire onto the house, setting it on fire.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, jumping to the window where he found Kagome collapsed from the heat. He took off his top of fire rat fur and draped it over while he crouched over her, protecting her from any falling debris. They were only able to stay for a couple of seconds though because the fire was consuming so much oxygen. Unfortunately, burning wood had block the window, so Inuyasha was forced to carry her through the burning house. Luckily, the rest of the family was visiting relatives on the other side of town. As he raced through the door, most of the house groaned and collapsed behind him, pushing him forward from the forced that rolled off it, but then, he noticed that the fire demon was slowly walking towards him, charring the tiles. With the last of his strength, Inuyasha was able to skewer it as he tossed Tetseiga at it.

"Well," said Nikki to Inuyasha after the fire crew had put out most of the fire, "I can see why you are a homicidal jerk and also why you're perfect for Kagome."

"Thanks," said Inuyasha.  

 Fin


End file.
